


sleep to the freezing

by frecklydex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Winter, absolute total fluff and nothing but it!, lets get frickin cozy shall we?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklydex/pseuds/frecklydex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex is chilly, Nursey warms him up. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep to the freezing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Cherry Wine by Hozier (great song that really reminds me of dexnursey) ((first check please fic)) (((Characters all belong to and inspired by the work of the wonderful Ngozi, as you all probably already know)))
> 
> I hope this isn't too horrible. I'm not reading it through and the end might be too long but idk, its my first, let me know what you think. Enjoy some gratuitous fluff that might be totally ooc. AH idk. Also, I'm frecklydex on tumblr, hmu with a prompt whenever!

Dex couldn't feel his toes. This wasn't an exaggeration, he wasn't being a drama queen, the snow blanketing Samwell's campus had seeped into his holey converse and frozen his toes into toe-sicles. (So maybe he was being a _tad_ dramatic. So what? He was about to be toe-less, he could whine all he wanted). The wind whipped around him, swirling lose flakes from snow piles and making the tips of his ears ache. The walk from the CS lab was painfully long, and he could feel his teeth chattering like tiny jack-hammers as he carefully walked up the slippery Haus steps.

Stepping inside felt like heaven. Dex could feel himself melting from his cheekbones to his heels as he yanked off his sopping shoes and weak jacket. Tugging off his hat, Dex could hear Bitty humming as he approached the kitchen. Something warm like cinnamon made its way to his nose and he sighed happily. Like he said, heaven. 

Beyoncé hummed through the speakers. As he approached, Dex could see Bitty dancing around the kitchen, apron on, skimming his fingers along a recipe book and squinting at the writing. At the table, Ransom was typing furiously on his laptop, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. At last, Dex's eyes scanned to Nursey, who sat cross-legged on the chair. The sweater Nursey's wearing is approximately two sizes too big, its hanging slightly off his shoulder, exposing his collarbone, and the look of the sleeves engulfing his hands as he reads his book makes Dex's heart pound. Because he's cold. Not because he has a crush on Nursey, and the look of him snuggled up in a big sweater makes William Poindexter sweat to bury his cold nose into Nursey's undoubtedly over-cologned shoulder. No, nothing like that. Dex is just cold and he needs a sweater. 

"'Sup guys?" Dex says as he finally enters, lifting a weak hand in greeting. 

"Yo, Poindexter, what happened to your face? Didja blush so hard you got stuck like that?" Nursey was leaning on the table now, sporting a cheshire grin. 

"Fuck off, Nurse. It's fucking cold." Dex snapped, not daring to even glance back at the table as he pretended to rummage through the cabinet for a snack. Bitty examined Dex's face, hand hovering like he didn't want to touch him in case he'd break.

"Oh, honey, go upstairs and get into something warmer. These snickerdoodles are about to be done, and I can make hot chocolate for all of y'all to go with 'em." Dex smiled at Bitty, he always knew how to lift his spirits. 

"Alright, sweet, thanks Bittle." Dex saluted and gave a quick "be right back" before pounding up the stairs two at a time. 

As he changed into the sweats and t-shirt that he stashed in the Haus incase he wanted to stay the night, Dex thinks some of his toes are gaining back their feeling. He pokes at them, wincing when he can hardly feel the touch. They're bluer than he thought, which was pretty blue, considering how fucking cold it was. God, he was from Maine, shouldn't he be able to handle this? When he came down stairs he saw everyone had set up in the living room, Bitty delicately setting plates on the coffee table as Nursey bent over in front of the TV, shuffling through movies. 

 "Okay Dexy, we watching Jurassic Park, Star Wars: A New Hope, or The Devil Wears Prada on this cold and blistering night?" Nursey questioned.

Dex snorted, "Very poetic Nurse." 

"You gotta pick man, or I'm picking, and last time I picked we watched Submarine, and then you complained for three hours about how you didn't understand the plot while I tried to do my homework. So just pick, man." Nursey's tone was impatient but he was smiling, Dex grinned back and something in his stomach flipped. 

"Fine, I pick Star Wars. But I've seen New Hope too many times, let's just skip to Empire Strikes Back." Nursey slipped the DVD in the player and jumped on the couch, landing on Dex's feet and making him grip his mug of hot chocolate so it wouldn't spill. 

"Dude," Nursey balked, "your feet are fucking ice pops, man, you gotta put on socks." Dex blushed as Nursey held his foot between his too hot hands and tried to get out something coherent as Nursey slipped off his own thick knit socks. Nursey gently slipped them onto Dex's feet, giving them a light pat when they were on. "There, now you won't have to get your feet amputated because of frost bite!" 

"Nurse thats gross, man your feet probably smell." Dex pulled at the socks, trying to ignore the warmth spreading through his chest. When he looked up he found Nursey was looking at him with a soft smile. Dex's pulse jumped and he found himself gazing back, dumbfounded. The Star Wars theme hummed softly in the background and Dex could still hear Ransom typing in the kitchen. Other than that the Haus felt oddly quiet, so much so that Dex could hear his own heart in his ears. He briefly wondered if it was beating so hard Nursey could feel it through the couch.

"What's that look for?" Dex heard himself say, words slightly too soft. _Why was he whispering?_ He wondered. Nursey's gaze dropped to Dex's lips and his cheeks reddened, though the blush was barely recognizable beneath his smooth, dark skin. "Nurse?" He tried again.

"It's just-" Nursey started, "Will- I mean Dex- you're so-" he made a gesture with his hands. _Oh,_ Dex thought, _Nurse is about to make fun of me, and my red ears or_ _something._ He felt his heart drop, shifting and waiting for the impending joking insult that would inevitably land a little too hard. 

"I'm so _what_ Nurse?" Dex snapped, agitated. Nursey's eyes went wide, and suddenly he was cupping Dex's jaw, and the two boys were forehead to forehead in the light of the TV. 

"Dex," Dex felt his own breath shorten and his pulse become impossibly fast at the proximity, "Dex, you looked so fucking cute today," Nursey let out a snort, "your cheeks were all red from the cold and now you're wearing comfy clothes and drinking hot chocolate and you have crazy hair from your hat. Can I kiss you? If this makes things weird I totally get it. But- but I'm not reading this wrong right? I'm not- you're killing me- stop smiling and answer me!" Dex couldn't help but laugh, he had never seen Nursey so un-chill before, let alone hear him _ramble_. But Nursey was laughing too, and Dex's grin felt impossibly wide, stretching his face so hard it almost hurt. 

Something settled in him, and Dex surged forward and closed the last of the distance between him and Nursey, sealing their lips in a soft, sweet kiss. And he kissed Nursey, again and again. Nipping at his lips as they slid back on the couch so Dex was on top of him. Dex slid off to Nursey's side, burying his head into his neck and kissing all along his pulse as Nursey hummed happily. 

"I wanted to do this so badly before, you looked so good in your sweatshirt." Dex breathed into Nursey's now hickey-covered collarbone. Nursey laughed, sounding slightly out of breath. The sound resonated in Dex's chest, made him hum with happiness. 

"Well aren't you just the charmer when you're horny." Nursey slid down so they were both on their sides, face inches apart. He glanced down and slotted his finger's between Dex's, pulling their hands up together to their chests. He leaned in closer and brought his other hand up to stroke Dex's cheek. Dex let his eyes shut briefly at the feeling, he was so dizzy with joy that this was actually, really happening. It was so much softer and more romantic than he could have ever hoped. 

"About my joke earlier," Nursey whispered "you may not be able to play with the other reindeer, but you can certainly play with me, sweetheart." Will felt his face heat up, _there was the Nurse he knew._ A grin slowly spread across Nursey's face, his eyes twinkling with delight. 

And suddenly Dex was stradling Nursey, tickling him with a vengence, "Fuck you, Nurse!" Nursey let out a surprised shriek. "Fuuuuck you bro! My nose is not that red!" Dex couldn't stop laughing, and tears streaming down his face, he leaned forward and kissed Nursey on the nose, stopping his hands and moving them to hold him around his waist. 

"I'll hold you to that offer though," Will grinned. Nursey's eyes widened. 


End file.
